


We'll protect Usagi from VILIAIN

by Vampirelady93



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel pure Serenity is so innocent, Brainwashing, Bullying, Dark Endou Mamoru, F/F, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Monsters, Overprotective Shitennou, Shy Tsukino Usagi, Smart Tsukino Usagi, Stress, confused, overprotective Senshi, so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Usagi wasn't awaken yet in her identity as been innocent pure in her shy type, she won't know how to speak to many people before she was so alone to been scared of everything about wolf hungry or kidnapping her by the Shitennou raised her when she have lost memory of everything from an accident car, or maybe brainwashed? The Senshi trying kidnapping Usagi away from Dark Kingdom? Mamoru want to protect his Innocent Usagi before he'll become Dark Prince? Maybe Usagi will find new ways in her life change for future?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Dark Endou Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Dark Endymion /Serenity, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Kunzite/Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou, Tsukino Usagi & Inner Senshi, Tsukino Usagi & Shitennou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl walk in the road and mess blood on her white dress before she stopped it as saw large shoe to look slowly about the military uniform look like a General guy with sliver hair and icy blue eyes... She don't saying nothing.... just staring at tall guy military....

He look down at the little girl about four years old been mess blood on her dress and her head bleeding, but look around at the car rolling on the road before her father tried protect her with his life because he's died, nobody know what happened to the car accident. 'Look like some animal was there to make this car accident, but I thought I senses that presences was like a Princess of Moon... Or maybe she'll asleep in her forms wasn't awaken yet at this child body.' "What are you doing, Little girl?" He asked it

The little girl look down with silence, but shake her head "I don't know... I don't remember so much... That is... my name?" she look up at him again as look confused or scared same time?  
  
He closed his eyes and kneel down on the road, look at her "I think you don't need to tell me, but you need to come with me. I'll give you a name 'Serenity Moonbeam.' I'm going to become your big brother, you don't need a parent with you. Come.." He show his hand point to herself as she look down at his large hand she took it... He pulled her to himself to carried her up in his arms, stand up to summon the dark portal. 

After while later... 

a woman sit on the bed and look at the window, holding her baby in her arms "I'm so worried about Kenji and Usagi... they're all late now, Maybe Kenji didn't know how her bun hairs. Poor him.. Hm?" She look around at the door opened it as the police male walk to her in confused "Yes?" 

The police male frowned a bit as look at Ikuko "We're deeply sorry about your husband... We found his car was accident on the road, but we didn't know where is your daughter... We think she'll walk to the wood somewhere we'd didn't find her. We're very sorry...."   
  
The mother gasped in shock as start crying hard like a broken hearts as lost her husband in accident and daughter become missing... "No!!! my baby girl! Kenji!! " she sobbing hardly as hold her son never meet his father and big sister in first time when her son was born in last night to get morning now.... 

~At the Dark Kingdom~

Zoisite as He has long wavy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. His Shitennou uniform is grey with a green outline. Knee length black boots, a black belt and grey stud earrings. He look at Kunzite carried young child girl in his arms "What's that, Kunzite? Why you bring a child girl to here in the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
He look around at his good friend "Well, I thought I senses that presences about Princess of Moon, but she's only a child girl as not awaken yet in this body. I think we'd have to raise her be Dark Princess for get better than the Senshi will never have protect her for future." He smirked a bit as look down at Serenity sleeping in his arms.

* * *

Reviews? That's my first story I'll try learn hard... 


	2. Need your help!

Hello, everyone!

I'm so sorry for not write this chapter, but I need an idea about making chapter after Little Serena need a parent, Well... A adoption father be.. 

I can write it sometime when you can tell me about your ideas what you like it or not, I don't tell it. 

Adoption father be.... Kunzite? Jadeite? Nephrite? Zoisite? Mother Beryl? NO WAY HER ADOPTION MOTHER IS BERYL AS SHE IS JUST LAZY SITTING! 

I need an idea about school or homeschool name before, but I didn't know about four years old can have a school yet. (I was adoption before) 

Serena's first friend or just learning from her adoption father? I didn't think about adoption very so much... I really need an help for an idea of chapter someday from you. 

Please write on the reviews! Thank you!~ 


End file.
